Plan & Rebel
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: Shepard wants to do something dangerous, but Liara won't let her. Will she be able to plan it in secret with her friends, or will she get caught in the act? Read on.
1. The Plan

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so it's not everyday that I get a message from someone here on giving me a story idea. It just doesn't happen. But, it came at the right time, as I really couldn't decided what I wanted to do next. I would like to thank **Faith's Fangs **for this amazing idea. I truly appreciate it and thank you for getting me off my butt. I appreciate it. I would also like to thank **Mechawolfx** for the awesome ideas thrown my way (just like Love & Space). I really couldn't have done it without you, so thank you. I've wanted to do a femShepard and Liara fic for a long time, but never found the right time. What, with **Love & Space** etc.

Anyways, please enjoy this story, and my usual update day is every friday, so enjoy!

_[P.S I made some edits here and there, stuff like correcting some small spelling mistakes, and making some changes to grammar here and there. Enjoy!]_

* * *

Shepard made her way towards the lounge. She had waited all day to spend some time with her friends and she wanted to talk to them about a plan she had. They had decided some time ago to go to the Citadel to collect supplies but to also ditch their everyday routines and have some fun. In Shepard's mind, that meant something dangerous that she hadn't done before. She smiled at the thought of her plan and opened the doors to the lounge. She greeted the members that were already there and sat down on the sofa that was adjacent to the one by the door.

"Ok, everybody, we'll wait until the final members are here and then we'll get down to business."

5 minutes later, the door opened and the final two members joined them.

"Sorry I'm late Shep. Miranda can be such a bitch sometimes! I honestly don't know why the hell I even agreed to get married to her."

"Because you love her maybe? But, it's ok Jack. I totally understand" Shepard said as Jack plopped down next to her on the sofa. They fist bumped and turned their attentions to the second person who had just entered the room.

"Yeah, I also had to finish cleaning up some comm messages."

"I understand Traynor." She watched as her assistant sat down on the other sofa next to Garrus who was sat on the arm rest.

Her team was complete. As she looked around the room, her team looked back at her. She had assembled Garrus, Wrex, Jack, Ashley, Kasumi and Traynor to help her in her plot to have some fun on the Citadel.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna make it simple. Your all here because we wanted to have some fun on the Citadel. But, my wife has other ideas."

"Whipped!" Jack snorted next to her.

"If you don't mind, I actually like being a married woman and so do you, so shut your hole Jack. You can't really say much, Miranda's got you whipped too and I know you love being married to her." Shepard stated, causing everybody in the room to laugh.

"Fuck off Shepard!" Jack chuckled, joining in with the laughter.

"Ok, so back to what I was saying..." She didn't have chance to continue what she was saying as the doors opened and her 9 year-old daughter came running in.

"Daddy!" She yelled, running into Shepard's arms.

"Alena!" Shepard hugged her daughter tightly before observing her clothes. She was wearing cargo pants and a black N7 t-shirt that had an armor strip that matched the accent on Shepard's armor. It matched the shirt that she herself was wearing right that moment.

"Where did you get those clothes kiddo?"

"Auntie Tali gave them to me! She said they were a gift for being so good whilst she babysat me!"

"You're spoilt rotten do you know that?" She smiled, motioning towards her lap. Alena grinned and sat on her dad's lap.

"Ok, so where were we?"

"You were at the part where Liara's not letting you do anything when we get to the Citadel." Ashley piped up.

"Shepard, not to be the elephant in the room, but what about your daughter?" Traynor asked.

Shepard looked down at her daughter and grinned. "A, you swear not to tell mom about this?"

"Ok!"

"That's daddy's little girl!" She kissed her grinning daughter on the top of the head before continuing. "Ok, so my wife won't let me do anything that is remotely dangerous. I mean, we all work hard back on the colony, but come on! I need to have some thrills in my life. At least for one measly weekend! She also told Miranda when she had her girly chat with Chakwas and some of the others and now _she's_ not letting me out of sight either, for fears of me doing something reckless. I need those thrills. I don't get any anymore."

"Same here, I know what you mean skipper. I need to get out and do something too. My wife Shiala hardly let's me do anything. Especially now that she's pregnant" Ashley replied.

"Man we're so whipped" Jack sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Maybe we can do something" Everybody looked up at Garrus who had stayed quiet up until this point.

"What's that?" Kasumi asked, from her perch on the bar.

"Well, we could have something like a guys day out. I know your all women, but we could still have a ditch day."

"Hey, I'm not a woman!" Wrex objected.

"Apart from me and Wrex that is"

"Thank you. Anyway, I like the sound of that plan Garrus!" Wrex smiled.

"Ok, so a ditch day on the Citadel. Any ideas on what we should do?" Shepard asked.

"Krogan wrestling!" Wrex suggested.

"Paintballing!" came from Ashley.

"Stunt driving!" Garrus yelled.

"Presidium boat racing!" Traynor called.

"Bunjee jumping!" Jack called.

"Ok Guys. So we have Krogan wrestling, paintballing, stunt driving, even presidium boat racing, is there even any boats on the presidium?"

"I know people" Traynor winked.

"Right, and we also have bunjee jumping from Jack. Guys..." She looked round at the aticipated faces around the room. "I think we have our ditch day plans! Ok, everybody in the middle!" Everybody crowded around Shepard who still had her daughter in her lap. "Put your hands in!" Everybody put their hands in the middle. Shepard whispered to her daughter. "Your a part of this too Alena. Go on, put your hand in!" Alena kissed Shepard on the cheek and smiled as she put her hand in. "Ok, operation ditch day is in effect! Go team Rebel!"

"Go team Rebel!" Everybody shouted as they raised their hands in agreement.

"Ok, so the next part of our plan is to try and convince our beloved's to let us have a day out. Don't mention what we're doing, just mention that you want to have a relaxing work-free day on the Citadel with your friends. So, we'll meet here tomorrow, same time. See you later guys!" She said as she stood up, carrying Alena.

"By Shep" Jack called, standing up herself.

"Bye skipper" Ashley called as she stood beside Jack. They watched Shepard leave before turning towards each other. "Great, I have to face a pregnant, hormonal Asari that just so happens to be my wife. Why did I ever marry?"

"Got me. I don't know what the fuck I was doing when I married Miri, but hey, too late now"

"Damn right it is. Here goes. Wish me luck"

Jack patted Ashley on the shoulder and watched as she walked to the opposite side where her and Shiala's living quarters were located. "Good luck!" She shouted as the woman reached the door.

"Thanks!" Ash shouted back and dis-appeared into her cabin.

Jack sighed and made her way further into the crew deck where her and Miranda's cabin was located. It was Liara's old office, but since she slept in the commander's cabin with her wife and daughter, she had given Jack and Miranda a cabin of their own. She smiled as the door came into view and took a deep breath before entering.

* * *

Shepard smiled as she walked into the mess hall with Alena in her arms.

"Kiddo, wanna share some ice cream with your dad?"

"Yes!" She beamed.

"Ok then, what flavor?"

Alena pondered the difficult decision for a few seconds before looking into her parents eyes. "Chocolate!"

"Goddess, you are definitely my daughter" Shepard chuckled. "Come on, before mom finds out!"

* * *

Shepard and Alena were now in their cabin happily eating ice cream and joking around with each other.

"A, remember what I said. Don't tell your mother about this. She'll kill me if she knows that you had ice cream before bed." Shepard said, licking the spoon in her hand.

"I know dad. I won't tell."

"Good, let-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the doors to the cabin opened to reveal a flustered looking Liara.

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

"I can explain"

"Uh-oh. Busted" Shepard smiled and nudged Alena to be quiet.

"Shepard?"

"Oh... uh..."

"Were you trying to eat ice cream without me knowing? You really should know better. I _am_ your wife after all." Liara smiled, knowing she had her wife right where she wanted her.

"Maybe"

"Maybe hmm?...if you share some I might forgive you."

Shepard looked at Alena who shrugged and then looked back at her wife. "Sure"

"Thank you" Liara smiled, putting her datapads on the coffee table and making her way towards the bed she shared with her lover. She sat down next to Shepard and kissed her daughter before kissing her wife.

Shepard smiled and fed Liara some ice cream. "Here you go Mrs. Shepard-T'Soni" the human laughed.

"Why thank you." Liara winked, happily accepting it and leaning closer into Shepard.

"No problem" She replied as she kissed Liara softly.

"Eww"

The couple laughed and turned to see their daughter with her nose scrunched up in disgust. They smiled at each other knowingly and lunged towards the young asari, smothering her with kisses.

"Ok ok. That's enough of that!" Shepard chuckled, collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Yes, go and change and brush your teeth little one."

Alena groaned but did as she was told. She got up and entered the bathroom, sealing the door behind her. Liara turned to see her lover who was sprawled out on the bed. She grinned and took this as her perfect opportunity. She moved the ice cream onto the nightstand and rolled over, straddling the human's waist. She looked down at her intently.

"Hey" Shepard greeted through one open eye.

"Hello, Beth" She leant down and seductively kissed her wife.

"Wow" Shepard gasped when Liara pulled away, already missing the contact.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, but your kisses are always breathtaking. Each time you kiss me, it's always better than the last"

"I will keep that in mind. We have a long time left for me to show you that everyday" Liara giggled.

"Come here" Shepard ordered, pulling her wife down on top of her. She kissed her passionately and watched as the asari sat up upon her hips once more. "Goddess, Li. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Stay so hot. I mean, you just had a baby and you still look as hot as the first time I saw you the night before Ilos."

"I don't know. But, the way that you keep me working out, I'm not really surprised." She giggled, winking at the human.

"Oh really? I keep you working out?" She smirked, sitting up with Liara still on her lap.

"Yes, you do" She didn't have a chance to continue as Shepard captured her lips with her own. Pulling away, she kept a firm hold on Liara's hips with her hands.

"Where is said baby anyway?"

Liara glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Right about, now" And just like clockwork, the doors to their cabin opened and revealed Miranda with a baby asari in her arms. Miranda was never one to be late. Especially when it came to looking after Liara and Shepard's children. Liara removed herself from Shepard's lap and made her way over to Miranda.

"Hello Miranda. Thank you for looking after her whilst I tended to some things."

"Not a problem Liara. Anytime you need me just ask. Me and Jack are happy to look after our goddaughter anytime you need us to."

"Thank you" She smiled, taking the baby into her arms.

"No problem. Goodnight Liara. Goodnight Shepard"

"Night M" Shepard called from the bed.

Liara hugged Miranda goodnight and watched as she left. "Alena are you alright?" She called, standing next to the bathroom door.

"Yes mom. Just changing"

"Ok. Don't be much longer."

"I won't"

"Ok" Liara smiled at her daughter and looked down at the bundle in her arms. She made her way down into the cabin to where Shepard was sat on the bed watching her. "Hey"

"Hey" the human greeted her lover, her eyes fixed on the little baby the entire time. Liara sat down next to her and placed the baby in Shepard's arms, gently nudging her so that she was laying down with her daughter on her chest. "She's beautiful Li." She said as she studied the newborn, tracing the edge of her face with her fingertips.

"Very. Just like you and Alena."

"She's a part of you too, Li. Your beautiful, just like her" She studied the baby that was on top of her. Out of nowhere she said, "Thank you." not even taking her eyes off her daughter.

"For what?"

"Giving me this. Thank you"

"No problem" Liara leant over and kissed her lover softly.

"Eww, are you guys still at it?" Broke the silence. The couple looked up to see their nine year old looking at them in disgust.

"No, but you missed your Aunt Miranda." Liara stated.

"Damn!"

"Language Alena!" Liara chastised. Shepard giggled from her position on the bed behind her.

"Sorry mom!"

"Thank you. Now get ready for bed"

"I am ready for bed."

"I meant get in the bed." Liara sighed.

"Ok" Alena smiled. Liara got up and tucked her daughter in. She then set the newly made wall divider to close, giving her and Shepard some privacy. Almost like having their own room, whilst their daughter had the other, smaller room.

Shepard watched her wife get ready for bed and when it was her turn, she sat up and handed the baby to her. She changed into her usual shorts and white N7 t-shirt before joining Liara over by the crib. She walked up behind her wife and wrapped her hands around her waist from behind. Liara smiled, loving the warmth that was now embracing her.

"Hey" Shepard greeted, kissing Liara on the shoulder.

"Hi" Liara kissed the baby asari and let Shepard kiss her too before placing her in the crib.

Luckily she was fast asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Shepard smiled and directed her wife over to their bed and watched as Liara snuggled into the duvet, waiting for her to join her. Shepard grinned and slid into the bed behind her, making herself the big spoon as she wrapped her arms around Liara tightly. Liara watched the crib as Shepard nuzzled into her neck.

"Do you remember when we used to watch Alena sleep?" She asked.

Shepard kissed her shoulder. "Yes. Some of the best moments I have ever experienced as a parent."

"Really?"

"Yes. Having my wife in my arms, watching our first born sleep soundly. Nothing can compare to that as a parent. Especially knowing that we made her together from the love we shared."

"I love you Shepard"

"I love you too."

* * *

TBC


	2. The Answer Is No

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Ok, so Plan & Rebel is in full swing. I would like to thank everybody who favourited this story and added it to their story alerts. It means a lot to me, it really does. Anyway, I'm really glad you all like this and I'm sure your all gonna like the next part. As it's friday, update day, I thought that because you all showed so much love, I'm gonna give the second chapter now. Enjoy people!

* * *

Shepard's eyes fluttered open as she finally woke up out of her deep sleep. Luckily, baby Naia had slept through the whole night and hadn't woken her parents up once. Shepard smiled down at her wife who had her head resting on her chest, sleeping soundly. She tightened her arms around the asari a little more, savouring the warmth that she brought as she curled up next to the human.

She felt a small kiss being placed on her collarbone and grinned. "Good morning" Shepard greeted in a husky voice that Liara couldn't get enough of.

"Good morning" Liara greeted, grinning.

Shepard leant down and Liara met her the rest of the way, their lips meeting in a loving and caring way, showing each other just how much they loved each other. Shepard lived for moments like this, knowing that all that fighting she had endured wasn't for nothing and that it had gotten her to this point. To be able to wake up next to her wife every morning and kiss her softly. She loved being able to have a routine where she could greet her daughters in the morning. She glanced at the crib across the room. It made her heart flutter at the thought of having just had another child with Liara.

"What are you thinking about?" Liara asked, looking up at Shepard's face which portrayed the telltale signs that she was in deep thought.

"How I love waking up to you every morning. How I love looking over and seeing that beautiful baby fast asleep in her crib and being able to call her my own. I love mornings like this where I can wake up to my family."

"Me too" Liara focused on Shepard and cupped her face with her hands. "I love it too" She caressed the human's face with her thumbs. "And I love you. That is why you are my bondmate and my wife." Shepard just smiled at her in her goofy way as Liara pulled her in for another sweet and loving kiss.

They pulled away from each other when they heard a cry come from the crib. "About time. At least we know she's alright."

"Yes, she didn't wake up once. Both our daughters have been good sleepers, except for a few odd nights."

"Yeah, thank God!" Shepard chuckled, standing up. Liara made to join her but Shepard placed a firm hand on her shoulder so that she sat back down in the bed. "I got it Li"

Liara just nodded and watched as her wife padded over to the crib. She gently picked up the baby and wrapped her in a blanket before making her way back over to the bed where she got back in. She still had the baby in her arms as Liara curled up next to her, resting her head on the human's shoulder.

"I think she wants her mom" Shepard said as she handed the baby to Liara.

Liara wondered what she wanted and decided that she may have wanted to be fed, so she prepared herself, with Shepard's help and breastfed her. Soon enough the toddler quietened down and the couple decided to get ready for the day.

* * *

Shepard made her way down to the cargo hold, which now held her own personal gym. She was due to meet Ashley for their morning work out together. Just as Shepard was ready to begin, Ashley entered the empty hold.

"Hey Skipper" She greeted, placing her duffle bag down next to Shepard's.

"Hey Ash. How are you?" She asked, starting to lift weights.

Ashley joined her. "Good. I admit it's a little crazy lately, what with Shiala being pregnant and everything, but I have to admit, I'm loving every second of this starting a family thing Shepard."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I may be able to to drill you between the eyes at a hundred meters, but I love this family life stuff. I've always been surrounded by family so to be able to start my own, nothing compares you know?" She said, lifting the weights.

"I know exactly what you mean. I just had my second one, and I love it. You'll be a great mom Ash, and so will Shiala. You've got all of your family around us, Miranda and Jack, me and Liara and our daughters, Garrus, Tali, Wrex. I could go on forever, but I won't. Just know that we've got you and if you ever need to ask questions, come ask me and Liara. Anyway, did you ask Shiala about our day out yet?"

"No, I didn't. But, I am going to this afternoon. I wonder if Jack has asked Miranda yet." She said, getting up.

Shepard got up too and started sparring with Ashley as they continued their conversation. "I think that we definitely would know if she'd have asked her yet. You know Jack."

"Yeah, we would definitely know. How are you gonna ask Liara?"

"I was thinking maybe over lunch but I really don't know. I'm kinda scared."

"The great Commander Shepard scared? You've fought mass on mass of Reapers and God only knows what Skipper, and you're scared of your wife?" Ashley teased, jabbing Shepard.

"She's scary when she wants to be. She's the only person who I allow to be superior to me, and that is saying something. She's my bondmate, so there really isn't anything we can disagree on. We're equal partners, but I'll be damned if I let her get her way with this. I may have fought Reapers, but you do _not_, and I mean it, you do _not_ want to cross an angry Liara. And with the bond I share with her, it only intensifies it when she gets mad. That's why I try not to get her mad very often."

"I get where you're coming from. If you ever need my help Skipper, I got your back."

"Cool" Shepard stopped sparring and Ashley pulled her in for a hug.

"Come on, let's work out!" Asley called as they pulled away.

"Now there's the marine I know!" Shepard chuckled as her and Ashley started sparring again.

* * *

A few hours later and Shepard was sat in the empty mess hall. She was grateful in a way because everybody knew that she enjoyed her family time so they left her and her family to eat in peace. As Liara sat next to a sleeping Naia, Shepard was sat next to her nine year-old daughter, both happily munching on their food. Shepard swallowed her food and looked up at Liara.

"Li? I've got something to ask you."

Liara looked up from her food and gave her wife her full attention. "Yes?"

"Do you know when we get to the Citadel?" Liara nodded, and Shepard took it as a sign to continue. "Well, I was maybe thinking of doing a day out with some of my friends. It would only be Ash, Jack, Garrus, Wrex, Traynor, and Kasumi. Just a few activities to chill and hang out. What do you think?"

"It doesn't involve anything dangerous does it?"

Shepard's heart rate picked up at the mention of doing something dangerous. "No, why would it?"

"Because I know you Shepard. You're my bondmate. I know everything about you and I know what your up to. This is about doing something dangerous and I will not let you. I don't want you doing anything that could hurt you. We have a family, and a new born baby. We've worked so hard to just get that, and I won't let you put yourself or others in danger. Especially our closest friends."

"But Li. I-"

"No. The answer is no Shepard. And I am not letting you out of my sight when we get onto the Citadel. No matter how hard you try."

At that moment, Jack picked the worst possible time to be walking towards her and Miranda's cabin. Her ponytail bobbed as she spun round to face Shepard. "Whipped Shep!" She smirked and retreated into her cabin, making sure that Shepard couldn't get her.

Shepard sulked at slid down further into her chair, Alena shooting her a sympathetic look as she continued eating.

* * *

Jack entered her and Miranda's cabin to find her wife sat at the computer terminal.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, not even looking away from the screen in front of her.

"Shepard. She's so whipped it's fucking unbelievable"

Miranda finally looked away from the screen, facing the tattoo-clad woman in front of her. "You are too"

"So?"

"So... you can't really say anything."

"Fine, I'm whipped. Anyway, enough about me being whipped. I need to ask you something."

"The great Jack is being serious? This is a first. No-wait. Retract what I just said. The only other times that I've seen you serious were when you proposed and the day we got married. Go ahead."

"Very funny Miri. Fucking fantastic. Come with me." Jack walked over to their bed and lay down on top of it, waiting for Miranda to join her.

"Are you trying to get me into bed J?" the raven haired woman asked, sauntering towards the bed.

"Usually, you know it would be an unquestionable yes. But no, I was being serious about talking. Isn't that what couples do? Talk when they have something to say? I need to ask you something and this is the best way I know how."

"Ok, you've got me. Go ahead" Miranda said as she snuggled into Jack's side.

"Ok, so when we get on the Citadel me, Shepard, Ash, Traynor, Wrex, Garrus, and Kasumi were all thinking about going on a day out. Like just hanging out with my best friends. Just to chill for once."

"No."

"Wha-"

"No, you are not going. If it's like a guys day out, I know exactly what you guys are going to try and get away with. So, no. No day out, end of story."

"Fuck, I'm so whipped!" Jack sighed in frustration, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

"You won't regret it lover."

* * *

Ashley entered her cabin. She had just brought her wife lunch and decided that this would be the perfect time to ask her about the day out Shepard had planned. She placed the tray down in front of her wife who was sat cross legged on their bed scanning through some datapads.

"Hey" She greeted with a kiss to Shiala's forehead.

"Hello, love. How are you?"

Ashley sat down on the edge of the bed. "Great now that I've seen you. How's our little girl?" She asked, placing a hand on Shiala's swollen stomach, feeling a recognizable hello in the form of a kick.

"Very well. She is happy to see her dad"

"Wow, I must get used to being called that. It's weird for me to grasp the idea of being called a dad." She still had her hand placed upon her wife's stomach, rubbing it in small circles.

"I know, but you will get used to it my love." Shiala smiled as she placed her datapad down on the bed and ran her hands through Ashley's shoulder length hair.

"I know" She leant forward, kissing her wife softly before leaning down and kissing their unborn child.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch. It means I don't have to get up and walk all the way out there just to get something to eat." Shiala said as Ashley sat up, gesturing towards the tray full of food whilst her other hand rested on Ashley's neck, playing with her hair.

"No problem. I wanted to talk to you in private anyway."

"What about?" The asari asked, reaching over and picking up a piece of food, breaking it in half and sharing it with her wife.

"Well, when we get to the Citadel, me, Shepard, Jack, Garrus, Wrex, Kasumi, and Traynor were all thinking about going out for a day. Kind of like a guy's day out where we just all chill and hang out with our best friends. What do you think?"

"Do I have to answer that my love?" Ashley studied her wife's face, already knowing the answer.

"But I want to chill..."

"Do I really have to say it?" She asked, chewing on her food. The silence she was met with gave her her answer. "No. You are not going out when we get to the Citadel. I am pregnant with our child and I want to make sure you're not in harms way Ashley."

Ashley sighed. "Ok. Can I hug you?"

"You don't need to ask love. We are bondmates."

Ashley leant forward and kissed her wife softly before pulling the very pregnant asari close to her for a loving hug.

* * *

Shepard trudged into the lounge a few hours later looking positively down trodden. Judging by the looks on the faces of her friends, even Garrus, she knew the answers weren't going to be good. Alena sat on her dad's lap, hugging her, trying to make her feel better.

"What's the verdict? Jack?"

"Miri said no. She said she knows how much trouble we can get into and shot me down straight away."

Shepard sighed. "Ok, Garrus?"

"Tali said no too. She knows I'm a soldier but she wouln't let me do this simple guys day out"

"Thanks Garrus. Ash? Please tell me Shiala said yes."

Ashley shook her head. "Nope. Nothing. I could just tell by the look on her face. She definitely said no. She said that she's pregnant with our child and that she doesn't want me in harms way. I guess we're not gonna have our day out"

"We can!" Everybody turned to face Traynor. "Come on guys. We can still have our day out. We'll just have to plan it in secret. I can act neutral and say I decided against it so I can hang around with Liara and her friends when she has her girly sit down and I can get information for you so that we can plan the best way to ditch in secret. Like Shepard said, we hardly ever get any time to just let loose, so why don't we just go for it?"

"I like the way you think" Jack smiled.

A small grin tugged at the edges of Shepard's lips. "Ok guys. Operation Ditch is on! We're gonna have out day out if it's the last thing I do!"

Everybody cheered and got into a circle, cheering and raised their hands. "Team Rebel!" They cheered in happiness. Operation Ditch was officially a go.

* * *

That night, Shepard knew she was in the dog house, so when she closed the wall divider, she grabbed a spare blanket from under the bed and curled up on the couch, glancing one last time at her baby daughter and turning to face the back of the couch.

Liara awoke with a startle. She never could sleep without her wife by her side. She glanced over to the baby that was fast asleep in her crib and looked over to where her wife was sleeping on the sofa. She sighed as she got up and padded over to the couch. She stood and placed a small kiss on Shepard's t-shirt-clad shoulder and lightly nudged the human.

"Huh, is everything ok? Is Naia alright?"

"Yes. She is fine. I miss you Shepard."

Shepard turned over so that she was looking up at her wife.

"I miss you too."

"I'm sorry. Please come back to bed. You know I can't sleep without you."

Shepard knew she couldn't resist her wife, and she knew that she would be stupid for turning down the chance to sleep in their bed again. So, she smiled at the asari and let Liara pull her up and lead her back over to the bed. Liara got in and as soon as Shepard lay down, she rested her head against the human's chest and felt Shepard's arms encircle her waist tightly. They watched their daughter sleep and soon feel into their own peaceful slumber, their disagreement presumably a thing of the past.

* * *

TBC


	3. Their Up To Something

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

Thank you everybody for the love, I appreciate it. I had trouble writing this chapter, and I was hard for me because I never usually have this problem. Props to **Mechawolfx** for helping me as always, and enjoy the update. The next chapter will be them docking on the Citadel and starting their ditch day. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Shepard sat in the comfort of her warm bed as she waited for Liara. On the other side of the wall divider the asari was handing over their daughters to Ashley so that her and Shepard could talk about the day before. In Shepard's mind, it was a complete disaster and she needed to know that she wasn't in any trouble with her beloved. She hated it, as they never fought, so it was a rare feeling and Shepard didn't want to feel it anymore, at all. The wall divider opened and closed as Liara came into their 'room' and got back into the bed. Shepard just sat up with the sheets covering her legs, ready for whatever scolding her wife was ready to dish out.

"Shepard?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Umm..." Liara watched as her bondmate started rubbing her hands together, a nervous habit.

"Beth..." She said gently, resting her hand on Shepard's shoulder and placing a small loving kiss next to it. "You can tell me anything. Please."

"Ok." She let out a shaky breath and lay back down in the bed. Liara smiled and snuggled up to her wife, resting her head on her shoulder and pulling the blanket up over them. Instantly they became warmer, taking the edge off of Shepard's nervousness. Liara felt her relax and trailed her hand towards Shepard's toned stomach where she rubbed soothing circles over her abs.

She leant up and kissed the human's neck. "Please tell me"

Shepard took a deep breath and began. "Are you mad at me for yesterday? Because if you are, I can't live with myself if you're mad Li. I can't stand it. We never fight and I have hated every minute of this tenseness that it surrounding us. And I wanted to fix it yesterday, because we always have this thing where we don't go to bed angry."

"Love, you know I can never be mad with you. And we didn't go to bed angry last night. It doesn't count because we didn't fight. It was a simple disagreement, that's all."

Shepard relaxed as Liara continued to caress her abs. "Are you sure we're ok?"

Liara looked up at Shepard and took the human's face into her hands, cupping each cheek and looking deeply into her warm and inviting chocolate brown eyes. "I love you and we are ok. We were never _not_ ok Shepard. Maybe I could remind you with this." She pulled the human close to her and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you" Shepard breathed out as they rested their foreheads together, Liara's hands still cupping her face.

"I love you too."

Shepard thought for a few seconds and looked back at her wife devilishly, letting her hands roam further down Liara's perfectly curved body as the asari now straddled her.

"Wanna make out?" She asked as if she was a devilish teenager trying to get her girlfriend to make out with her before class.

"I do believe you are like a teenager, Shepard."

The human shrugged. "You love it really" She winked.

Liara sighed. "True" she looked down at her wife who was looking at her expectantly. Liara shook her head in defeat. "I'm sure I could skip class to make out with you" the asari winked with a devilish smile of her own.

Shepard grinned, pulling Liara down on top of her, the asari's eyes instantly turning completely black from that one action. Liara smiled, kissing her wife and loving how the human could get her aroused from the simplest of actions.

* * *

The next few days were a blur on the Normandy. Everybody was preparing for docking on the Citadel. It was now a luxury to travel to the Citadel, as they all lived on a remote planet that nobody really took a second glance at. Shepard was busy thinking up ways in which to ditch her minders and get away for a few hours, if not the whole day. She barely had time to sit down with her friends and plan, but with the Normandy docking on the Citadel the next day, she was determined to make some time.

* * *

Shepard approached the cargo hold. She had planned to meet Ashley and Jack to discuss a schedule for their ditch day.

"Hey guys" She greeted, looking around and spotting her friends casually lounging on some crates.

"Hey Shep"

"Hey Skipper"

Shepard joined them and sat down on an adjacent crate. "I can't stay longer than 15 minutes or else Liara is gonna get suspicious."

"Same here, Shiala is getting more and more paranoid the more I hang out with you."

"Tell me about it. M won't let me out of her sight. She's always paranoid I'd get into trouble, but now it's like she can't go anywhere without knowing where my ass is. I swear if she could, she would put a fucking tracker on me so that she knew where I was. Is that shit normal?"

Shepard laughed at the tattooed woman and decided that they needed to get down to business.

"I'm not really sure, but listen up. Ok guys," she clapped her hands together. "Tomorrow when we dock, the first possible chance we are ditching, I will let you know and then we'll get the hell out of there. Once we're all assembled, the first thing that we are doing tommorow is Krogan Wrestling, as suggested by Wrex. What should we do after that?"

"Paintballing"

"Nice one Ash. So then when we finish the wrestling thing, we'll move onto paintballing as Ash suggested. Yes Jack?" She looked over at the ex-convict who had her hand up as if she wanted to say something or ask a question.

"Just going back to that Krogan Wrestling thing. Are we watching or taking part?"

"That's a good question. It's up to you but we can't come back with any broken bones or anything. Our wives will get suspicious. So, the answer to your question would be yes, but be careful if you do. Anway, with that out of the way, let's focus on the paintballing. Ash, you suggested it, do you know where there's a range? I didn't even know there was one."

"Yeah. They do have a few all over the Citadel. I found one when I was exploring with Shiala one day. It's actually quite good there."

"Right. So after paintballing, maybe we could do some stunt driving like Garrus suggested."

"Are you sure about that? You're really shit anyway Shep, let alone stunt driving"

"Pfft. Really? I'm like the best driver ever!"

"I'm sure there are people who disagree with you there Skipper, i.e. your wife."

"Maybe so" She laughed, Ashley and Jack joining in.

"Alright, then we have stunt driving, how about then we go straight to Presidium boat racing."

Ashley and Jack looked at each other before turning back to look at Shepard and nodding.

Shepard nodded herself. "Any suggestions on what to do next?"

"Maybe we could do some bunjee jumping?" Jack asked.

"We could, but how about something way cooler?"

"And what might that be?" Ash asked, looking at Shepard curiously.

"Ages ago Garrus and I did this thing where we would see who was the best shot. We would go up to one of the buildings. Like on top of the hospital, places like that and we would see who was the best shot. Maybe that could be the last thing of the day. Just chilling and seeing who is the best shot, maybe we could grab some food and go up there."

"Cool" Jack nodded.

Ashley chuckled to herself. "What?" Shepard asked.

"You know our wives are gonna kill us right?"

"Maybe, but it'll totally be worth it to have some fun."

"Yeah. It will be." Ash sighed.

"Come on guys, let's go play some cards!"

"Fuck yes!" Jack fist pumped high into the air.

Ashley and Shepard just laughed, joining in as they made their way over to the elevator.

Before they headed to the lounge, the three women made a pit stop in the mess hall, wanting to grab some snacks before they went to play cards. They all laughed as they entered the kitchen area, Jack sitting up on the island counter as Shepard and Ashley grabbed some snacks.

"Their up to something" Shiala said suspiciously as she rested her hand on her stomach.

Liara looked up from where she was feeding a baby Naia and directed her attention towards the three women who were all joking with each other. "Maybe. I don't know, we will have to keep our eyes on them, especially tomorrow when we dock on the Citadel."

"Yes. Ashley may look innocent but you know how much trouble those three get in when they are together."

"Agreed. Hello Liara, Shiala." Miranda greeted as she sat down with the two ladies who were enjoying their lunch.

"Hello Miranda" Liara greeted, looking down at her daughter in her arms.

"Good afternoon Miranda. How has your day been so far?"

"Good. Apart from being suspicious about my wife, I have had a relatively quiet day so far, but I fear not for much longer."

"Why is that?" The pregnant asari asked.

Miranda sighed, looking over to her wife who was still sat on the island counter. "They are stocking up on snacks. No doubt that they are heading towards the lounge to play cards and have their 'guy time' together. You know how they get when they've had their guy time together."

"Unfortunately yes. I do." Shiala sighed, thinking about Ashley.

"Maybe we could have a little girlie time. I know for a fact that some of the girls are meeting me here for lunch, maybe we could sit down and have a girlie chat" Liara suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Miranda nodded. She looked over to where her wife was laughing at Shepard. "Jack, honey!"

"J, your wife's calling!" Shepard giggled. When Ashley joined in with the giggling the two burst out laughing at Jack's now bright red face.

Jack glared at her best friends and then turned around to face her wife who was waving at her. "Hey, Miri. Did you want something?" She asked through gritted teeth whilst she tried to smile.

"Don't get into any trouble. I wuv you!"

Shepard and Ashley giggled in the background, making Jack's face go even redder. "I wuv you too Miri. Come on guys, let's go." Jack jumped down from the counter, grabbed some of the food that Shepard and Ashley had laid out and started her journey towards the lounge. Shepard and Ashley looked at each other, smiling, and followed their friend out of the mess hall.

"Love you Li!" Shepard called.

Liara looked up at her wife. "Love you too Shepard"

"Love you S!" Ashley directed at her wife.

"Love you too Ashley"

Once their wives had left, the two asari looked at each other and flashed one another a knowing smile. Not long after, the table was now full up of Liara's friendship group. Tali, who had been looking after Alena, Dr. Chakwas, Atheyta, Gabby from engineering, and EDI all sat at the table in the mess hall discussing everything from being in love, to pedicures.

* * *

That night Shiala was sat in her and Ashley's bed waiting for the marine to return from taking a quick shower. She was broken out of her thoughts when she saw her wife enter the room clad in an old grey alliance t-shirt and black shorts that ended just above the knees. Her hair was down around her shoulders, presumably freshly dried. The asari smiled as Ashley crawled up onto the bed ever so slowly. The human stopped as she hovered over the asari.

"Hey"

Shiala smiled. "Hi" Ashley leant down and kissed her sweetly, savoring the moment between her and her wife.

The human leant down a little further so that she was resting on her elbows. As she propped herself above her wife, she could feel the obvious bump that was their unborn child resting between them. Ashley smiled and moved so that she was level with Shiala's stomach. She lowered her head down, moved the blanket down and kissed her bondmate's stomach before resting her head upon it, listening to the sounds coming from within.

A few silent moments later, Ashley got up and slid into the bed, letting Shiala curl up next to her.

"I love you" The asari sighed with content as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too"

* * *

Jack entered her and Miranda's cabin to find her wife curled up in bed.

"Miri, you ok?" She asked, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah. Just hurry up."

"Ok" Jack pulled on her tank top and walked over to the bed whilst pulling out her ponytail. She hopped into the bed and made herself the big spoon behind Miranda. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure, let's just go to sleep."

"Right" Jack sighed, nuzzling into Miranda's neck. A few moments later she spoke up once again. "I love you M"

"I love you too J"

* * *

Back up in Shepard's cabin, Shepard was playing a game on her omni-tool with Alena. The small asari had linked up her and her dad's omni-tools so that they could play together.

"Goddamn Pyjacks!" She cursed.

"Come on dad, their not that bad!" Alena reasoned as she played on her own omni-tool.

Liara smiled at her wife and daughter playing together as she placed Naia down into her crib next to Alena's bed, who was on baby watch tonight. "Okay you two, bed time."

"Aww, come on mom? Really?" Alena whined.

"Yeah, really Li?" Shepard joined in.

"Yes. Now come on. Get your butts in gear. Bed. Now." The two knew not to mess with Liara so they did as she said. Alena kissed her dad goodnight on the cheek and said goodnight to Liara before going into her 'room' and closing the wall divider behind her.

Liara smiled and turned towards Shepard who was now laying under the sheets. The asari joined the human under the duvet and straddled her. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, bopping the end of Shepard's nose with a slender blue finger.

"How I have the hottest asari sat on top of me right now. There's not much more that I can actually, physically think about, I'm kind of distracted by the view in front of me."

Liara sat up and held one of her hands to her face in a scientific pose. "Hmm, is that so?"

"Very much, yes."

"Is there any way that I can distract you from said view?" the asari asked, faking a voice as if she was in serious thought.

"Nope" Shepard replied, shaking her head. It wasn't as if she could do anything else, not when she had the most beautiful asari she had ever seen sat on top of her. Her heart rate quickened as she drank in the sight of perfectly curved limbs, and perfectly hued azure limbs.

"Very good." Liara chuckled as she watched her wife drift off into a cute daze.

"Very good what?" Shepard asked.

"I think you're ready"

"For what?" The human asked, still confused as to what her wife was hinting at.

Lira tugged on the human's shirt. "This" She bent down, kissing her bondmate passionately, Shepard now getting exactly what Liara was hinting at.

* * *

TBC


	4. Important Authors Note

_Hey guys, a quick authors note to say that I won't be updating this week. I have given this story some serious thought and I have decided to put it on hiatus due to me working on some other stuff that I feel is a lot more promising for me to write. I have never had this as an authour before, but I'm just not into this story at the moment, I'm focused on other stuff. Saying that, it's not like I won't update, but there won't be regular updates. It will probably be completely random when I do. I may pick this up in the future when I'm ready to write some more, but for now I just wanted to let you know that I'm focusing on other things and that I will update this story when I feel as if I am focused on it enough. Sorry for the incovenience, peace._


End file.
